


23rd April:  Leonie Bellamy Phones Coriander Snell

by Ina MacAllan (inamac), inamac



Series: The Archers 2020 Covid 19 Drabbles [2]
Category: The Archers (Radio)
Genre: Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/Ina%20MacAllan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: After her discussion with Robert and Lynda, about Lynda's proposal to start to take in paying guests at Ambridge Hall, Leonie phones her sister.
Series: The Archers 2020 Covid 19 Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723621
Kudos: 1





	23rd April:  Leonie Bellamy Phones Coriander Snell

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the episode broadcast 29 April 2020, and set on 23rd,

LEONIE: I talked to them both. They're in complete denial. It's not just the accident, it's as if they're entirely cut off from what's happening outside Ambridge. I pointed out that Lynda will still be paid, even though the hotel has been shut, but it went right over her head. She actually said that she "want's to get back to where we were"! Well exactly! Wouldn't we all? And I told her that Mungo has been worrying that she might be going to die, I mean, she's over 70 and just out of hospital, and she just laughed it off!


End file.
